Family lost Family found
by Amylou11987
Summary: what if during there time at the orphanage Mokuba and Seto befriend a girl who became like a sister to them but when Gozaburo Kaiba refused to adopted all three of them they where separated what if it took them another nine years to find each other again and she came to domino city looking for them and met Yugi and the gang first!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-gi-oh but I do own Raven who is my OC also Seto and Mokuba will be OCC in this chapter!

Summary: what if during their time at the orphanage Mokuba and Seto befriend a girl who became like a sister to them but when Gozaburo Kaiba refused to adopted all three of them they were separated what if it took them another nine years to find each other again and she came to domino city looking for them and met Yugi and the gang first! Could this be the start of something bigger than any of the know how to handle!

"Oh Seto what do we do now" cried a four-year old boy with a mess of black hair to the older boy holding his hand.

"I'm not sure Mokuba but I promise I'll make sure that we stay together no matter what" said Seto while brushing his longish brown hair out of his eyes

"You promise big brother?" asked Mokuba with tears in his eye

"Of course smiled Seto while squeezing his brother's hand as they walked in to the orphanage

(Time skip Three weeks later)

"Hey give that back it mine!" cried a voice

"I you want it come and get it shrimpy called a boy with blonde hair of about ten-year old

"Yeah that's if you can reach" said another boy of about nine-year old with short brown hair

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK" shouted the boy with black hair while trying to get his toy plane back

"Awe look is the baby going to cry now boo ho" teased the blonde kid

"Hey Tommy hey Jake why don't you just give him his toy back before you get hurt" said a girl of about nine-year old with long black hair and green eyes

"Oh what are you going to do Raven go crying to matron and tell on me" taunted Tommy

"Fine have it your away!" called Raven while running at Tommy

"What the whoa!" called a startled Tommy as Raven knocked him over

As Raven knocked the boy over she punched him in the face and grabbed the toy plane so it wouldn't get broken just then the matron came out with Seto hot on her heels to see what was going on.

"What in the world Tommy Jake Raven Mokuba what is going on here?" asked a startled Matron as she looked over Tommy

"Matron she punched me!" whaled Tommy pointing a finger at Raven

"Yeah we where playing with Mokuba here and she just ran over and punched Tommy for no reason!" said Jake with a nasty grin

"Is this true Raven? Mokuba?" asked the matron with a kind smile she knew that the two boys where trouble makers

"No matron they stole my toy and wouldn't give it back then Raven came over and got it back for me" said Mokuba while trying to leave out that the girl had punched him.

"I see and what about Tommy face?" asked the Matron with a stern look

"I must have caught him when I ran into him I'm sorry Matron but it was the only way to get the toy back" said Raven looking at her feet

" I see well since this your first time for getting into trouble I'll let you off with a warning if there is anymore trouble please come and find me Raven as for you two come with me" said matron leading the two boys in to the building.

The three stood there for a few seconds looking at the direction the other three had left before speaking again.

"Thank you for what you just did then with those bullies' they have picked on Mokuba since we got here.

"Your welcome and its no problem those two have always been the same to the new kids by the way I'm Raven its nice to meet you" said Raven with a small bow

"I'm Seto and this is my younger brother Mokuba" said Seto with a bow and Mokuba waved with a smile on his face.

Eighteen year old Seto Kabia awoke with a start it had been nine years since they lost there all because of Gozaburo Kaiba wouldn't adopted all three of them.

"Hum I must have fallen asleep at my desk again Mokuba isn't going to this go" thought Seto as he saved his work and shut down his laptop.

"Good Morning Big brother!" called Mokuba as he came in to the office turning on the light as he came in.

The Office it was a cream coloured room with four very large glass windows which showed a beautiful view of the city there was a large brown desk in the middle of the room with papers scattered everywhere and a laptop In the middle of it and a big black chair behind the desk.

"I see you fell asleep doing you work again" sighted Mokuba shaking his head

"I know I promised I wouldn't do it anymore I guess time just got away from me" sighed Seto rubbing his eyes.

"Are you okay Seto?" asked a worried Mokuba he knew his brother had been very distracted lately

"Yeah I just had a dream that's all and I haven't had it in a while that's all" said Seto while playing with his locket

"I see I miss Raven to Seto and I'm sure we will find her again" said Mokuba with a reassuring smile

"I know we will its just its been nearly ten years I just hope she hasn't forgotten us that's all" sighed Seto while clearing up his desk.

Unknown to either of the Kabia Brothers the girl in question was on her way to Domino for the very same reason that they where looking for her she wanted to her brothers again.

Okay I know Seto and Mokuba are a bit OCC! But they wont be like that all the time so no worries what do you guys think ? Plz R+R!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yu-gi-oh but I do own Raven who is my OC.

(Flash back)

"I see you fell asleep doing you work again" sighted Mokuba shaking his head

"I know I promised I wouldn't do it anymore I guess time just got away from me" sighed Seto rubbing his eyes.

"Are you okay Seto?" asked a worried Mokuba he knew his brother had been very distracted lately.

"Yeah I just had a dream that's all and I haven't had it in a while that's all" said Seto while playing with his locket.

"I see I miss Raven to Seto and I'm sure we will find her again" said Mokuba with a reassuring smile.

"I know we will its just its been nearly ten years I just hope she hasn't forgotten us that's all" sighed Seto while clearing up his desk.

Unknown to either of the Kabia Brothers the girl in question was on her way to Domino for the very same reason that they where looking for her she wanted to her brothers again

(End flash back)

A bus pulled in to Domino station and as the people started to get off and collect there belongs from the holding on the bus a eighteen year old girl with long black hair tied up in a plat got off the bus with a back pack over one shoulder and took alook around her new surroundings

"So this is Domino city it shouldn't be that hard to find them I hope" thought the girl to her self as she toyed with her locket she was wearing a light blue top with a white skirt and black sandles

As was looking around she felt some on trap her on the shoulder as she turn around she saw an old man with the most craziest hair she had ever seen he was wearing a gray t-shirt and green overalls with a green hat.

"Ah excuse me miss I was wondering if you would help me with my case out to the taxi ranks" asked the old man with a tired smile.

"Yes of course I will my names Raven by the way" said Raven as she grabed the case

"Oh how rude of me im Solomon muto by everyone calls me grandpa and please the taxi ranks are this away" replied Solomon with a smile

"Oh thanks Solomon im new in the area and im also completey losted" said an embrassed Raven as she followed Solomon out to the taxi ranks

"I see are you here for the hoildays then?" asked Solomon as they went out side in to sunshine.

"I am kind of yes im also looking for two people as well I know they live here im just not sure where" said Raven with a sigh

"Oh really who are they I might able to help you find them" said Solomon.

"Really im looking for Se….." as she was about to give her answer she was cut off by a voice shouting someone.

"GRANDPA!" shouted the voice as it lauched it self like a speeding bullet at Solomon.

"Yugi what are you doing here I was going to come home and surprise you" asked Solomon hugging his grandson as the rest of his friends came over.

"We where seeing off tea shes gone to the states for the holidays then we saw you getting off the bus but the time we got there you had gone" said Yugi in one breath.

Raven couldn't believe her eyes here was another kid with the most craziest hair she had ever seen he was wearing what looked like a school uniform with a buckle around his neck but what caught her attention was the big gold pyramid around his neck.

"I see yes this young land was helping me with my bag" said Solomon pointing at Raven who gave a small wave

"Thank you very much for helping my grandpa my names Yugi" said Yugi holding out his hand for her to shake

"That's no problem Yugi my names Raven its nice to meet the king of games" said Raven shaking Yugi's hand and giving a small bow.

"Hey yugi I see you found him" said a teenager with puffy blonde hair he was wearing a white T-shirt and a green jacket and black jeans

"Yami joey its good to see you both again" said Solomon with a big smile

"Its good to see you to again grandpa the shop has been way to quite with out you around" said Yami with a smile he was wearing similar to what Yugi was wearing minus the pyramid.

"Oh I almost forgot Raven who was it you where looking for?" asked Solomon

"I'm looking for my two brothers Seto and Mokuba Kaiba" said Raven adjusting her backpack

"Money bags has a sister!" exclaimed Joey throwing his arms up in the air.

"I never knew Kaiba had a sister how strange" mumbled Yami to him self.

"I see well if you want to find the your best way would be to get a taxi and ask them to take you to the Kaiba mansion they both should be there" said Yugi with a smile pointing over to the taxis which were all lined up.

"I see thank you very much hopefully we may see each other around sometime" said Raven with a laugh as she watch Joey mumbling to him self as he throw his arms about.

"That would be nice and I apologise about my friend" said Yami which shocked Yugi and his grandpa as Yami usually did talk to girls apart from there friends.

"That's okay there no need to apologise I'm guessing he must know Seto or something?" asked Raven with a laugh

"You could say something like that" said Yami with a small chuckle.

"Well thank you all for the help I best get going" said Raven with a wave as she started walking towards the taxi's

Although as she was walking she could have sworn she heard Yami say something in ancient Egyptian to Yugi and his Grandpa.

After a good 15 minute drive though the city which gave Raven a good sense of where thing where the taxi arrived at the most beautiful place she had ever seen it was a large white house with a massive garden and other building on the back that she couldn't quite see.

"Here we go miss that will be 30 yen" said the taxi driver which startled Raven

"Oh yes of course here thank you for the ride" said Raven with a smile handing the Driver 30 yen

"Your welcome miss and good luck with what ever your doing here" mumbled the driver as he sped off

"Huh I wonder what he meant by that" thought Raven to her self as she rang the buzzer.

"What do you want we don't want to buy anything?" demanded a voice though the intercom

"I wish to see Seto and Mokuba" said Raven gritting her teeth to together.

"And who may I ask who is speaking?" asked the voice in a bored tone.

"Its there sister Raven Williams" said Raven who was starting to get annoyed.

"Im sorry Mr kaiba hasn't got a sister so please leave or I will be forced to make you leave" growled out the voice

"Oh you know what screw this" mumbled Raven as she threw her back pack over the gate and started to climb over.

Okay that's all for now so please R+R! I also wish to thank my first to two reviewers K5Rakitan and EdwardCullenfan2009 thanks for being my first reviewers on my new fic guys!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Yu-gi-oh but I do own Raven who is my OC.

A/N

I am going to refer to the Yami s as Yami Yami Barkura and Yami Mairlk so we don t confused as to who s talking

(Flash back)

"What do you want we don t want to buy anything"?! demanded a voice though the intercom

"I wish to see Seto and Mokub"a said Raven gritting her teeth to together.

"And who may I ask who is speaking?" asked the voice in a bored tone.

"Its there sister Raven Williams" said Raven who was starting to get annoyed.

"I m sorry Mr kaiba hasn t got a sister so please leave or I will be forced to make you leave" growled out the voice

"Oh you know what screw this" mumbled Raven as she threw her back pack over the gate and started to climb over.

(End flash back)

'Stupid bloody guard he s lucky I didn t punch him!' thought Raven to her self as she made her way up the long drive way

"Hey you what do you think your doing!" shouted the guard through the gate as he tried to get it open.

"I told you I m here to see my brothers!" shouted Raven as she started to run up the drive.

"Get back here you little brat before I call the cops!" shouted the guard as he finally managed to get thought the metal gates.

Unluckily for the guard all of the commotion from out side had caught both Seto s and Mokuba attention.

"Hey Seto what do you think is going on out there?" asked Mokuba walking over to the window

"I don t know Mokuba its more than likely another fan girl trying to get in again" said Seto with an angry sigh.

"I suppose we best go and have a look as what ever is going on seems to getting louder said Mokuba" with a cheeky grin he loved it when one of Seto's crazy fan-girls came around they drove his brother completely insane

"I guess your right Mokuba come on lets get this over with" said Seto in an annoyed tone.

"Hey come on Seto maybe this one wont be so bad" said Mokuba in a teasing tone.

"Please don't remind me she was a lunatic" Growled Seto as they reached the front door they could hear to voices shouting at each other although they couldn t quite hear what was being said .

"Can we help you with something?"asked Seto in a bored tone as he opened the door to revile the guard and someone with there back to them

"No sir very things fine I m just going to escort the young lady here off the property" said the guard while reaching out top grab Ravens arm.

"And I told you I m not leaving until I speak with my brothers!" shouted Raven yanking her arm away from the guard

"Im sorry miss but I don't think your brothers are here" said Mokuba in a apologetic tone

At the sound of Mokuba s voice Raven turn around so quick you could of sworn she was a blur and what she said next shocked both of them.

"I don t believe it Mokuba? Seto? Is it really you!" Its me Raven! exclaimed Raven with a huge smile

"R-raven it cant be you there s no way is it really you?" asked Mokuba in a shaky voice

"Mr Kaiba I m sorry about this I shall have the young lady removed from the property" said the guard placing a hand on Ravens shoulder.

"There's no need to do that at the moment so I suggest you return to your post" said Seto with a cold look.

"As you wish Mr Kaiba" said the guard turning on his heel and walking down the drive way.

The three stood for a few seconds watching the guard walk down the drive until the knew he was out of ear shot before talking again.

"Okay you have 30 seconds to tell me who you are before I have you arrested for trespassing" growled Seto

"Seto I know its been time but you haven t forgotten me have you?" asked Raven with a sad sigh.

"No I haven't forgotten but I have no idea if your telling the truth about who you claim to be" said Seto in a emotionless tone.

"I see okay ask me one question which only I would know then" said Raven

"What was the last thing I said to you before we left the orphanage" questioned Kaiba with an raised eyebrow

"You pulled me into a hug and whispered that no matter what happens we will always be family and that when you where older you would come and find me no matter where I was and that we would be a family again just like we should be and then you gave me this locket with are picture in it that matron took that summer" said Raven taking the said locket from around her neck and handing it to a shocked Seto.

Seto stood for a few minutes examining the locket in every detail before handing it back to Raven with a smile tugging at his lips

"Raven" breathed Seto before pulling her in to a bone crushing hug.

"Seto Mokuba I have missed you guys so much" said Raven with tears running down her face.

"Hey now come on Raven no tears where all together now just like we should be!" exclaimed Mokuba in a happy tone.

"He's right Raven now lets go inside I ll show you somewhere you can wash your face and then you can tell us where you been all these years" said Seto with a smile putting an arm over Ravens shoulders.

"Okay guys but it s a long story" said Raven with a laugh while wiping away her tears.

"Well I all the time in the world how about you Mokuba?" asked seto in a teasing tone

"Yeah I have to said Mokuba grabbing Ravens hand and starting to drag them both inside.

(With Yugi and the others)

Yugi was sat in his living room in his living room it had cream walls with a few family photos and the shelves he was sat with five other boys one was one of his best friends Joey

"Your kidding!" exclaimed a teenage boy who was sitting next to Yugi with spiky white hair pale white skin and lavender eyes.

"I know its so strange I still don't believe it Ryo" said who another teenage boy was who looked like the other boy sitting next to Yugi except his eyes seem to hold a darker edge to them.

"What do you reckon Marik?" asked Joey he still was comfortable with Marik and his Yami but he was starting to get better.

"I don t know we'll more than likely find out when shcool starts again I'm assuming she be at school" said Marik.

"Yeah knowing Kaiba he s got her enrolled in to domino high by now" said Yami.

"Yeah stupid money bags thinking he can buy what ever he wants" Grumbled Joey

"Hey Joey anyone would think your jealous" said Yami Bakura in a teasing tone

"Say what you take that back!" exclaimed Joey lunging for Yami Bakura.

Okay guys that all for now until next time R+R


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Yu-gi-oh but I do own Raven who is my OC.

I am going to refer to the Yami s as Yami ,Yami Barkura and Yami Mairlk so we don t confused as to who's talking.

_(Flash back)_

_"Raven" breathed Seto before pulling her in to a bone crushing hug._

_"Seto Mokuba I have missed you guys so much" said Raven with tears running down her face._

_"Hey now come on Raven no tears where all together now just like we should be!" exclaimed Mokuba in a happy tone._

_"He's right Raven now let's go inside I'll show you somewhere you can wash your face and then you can tell us where you been all these years" said Seto with a smile putting an arm over Ravens shoulders._

_"Okay guys but it s a long story" said Raven with a laugh while wiping away her tears._

_"Well I all the time in the world how about you Mokuba?" asked Seto in a teasing tone_

_"Yeah I have to said Mokuba grabbing Ravens hand and starting to drag them both inside._

_(With Yugi and the others)_

_Yugi was sat in his living room in his living room it had cream walls with a few family photos and the shelves he was sat with five other boys one was one of his best friends Joey_

_"Your kidding!" exclaimed a teenage boy who was sitting next to Yugi with spiky white hair pale white skin and lavender eyes._

_"I know it's so strange I still don't believe it Ryo" said who another teenage boy was who looked like the other boy sitting next to Yugi except his eyes seem to hold a darker edge to them._

_"What do you reckon Marik?" asked Joey he still was uncomfortable with Marik and his Yami but he was starting to get better._

_"I don t know we'll more than likely find out when school starts again I'm assuming she be at school" said Marik._

_"Yeah knowing Kaiba he s got her enrolled in to domino high by now" said Yami._

_"Yeah stupid money bags thinking he can buy whatever he wants" Grumbled Joey_

_"Hey Joey anyone would think your jealous" said Yami Bakura in a teasing tone_

_"Say what you take that back!" exclaimed Joey lunging for Yami Bakura._

_(End Flash back)_

Still with Yugi and the others

After an tense ten minutes the guys had managed to clam Joey down enough to get him to sit back down mind you he was sandwiched between Yami and Yugi in case Yami baukura tried to wind him up again

" I don't know what you kids are getting to worried about she seemed like a nice girl to me" said Grandpa coming in to the room with a tray of lemon aid

"Your right grandpa it's just strange that all I mean after all we've been through with Kaiba its just strange he's never mentioned having a sister that's all" said Yugi taking the tray off his grandpa.

"Maybe there more to it than meets the eye Yugi" said grandpa heading back out the door.

"Umm Maybe he's right but we'll have to find out at school" said Yami with a sigh.

"Yeah your right Yami so what do you guys fancy doing for the rest of the day?" asked Ryo

"We could chill out and watch a movie or something" said Mailk eyeing Yugi DVD collection .

"That sounds like a good idea" Mailk" said Yugi as he got up and went over to the T.V

"So what do you want to watch" asked Joey with a smile

And thus began the great DVD debate of what to watch out of star wars or star trek after auguring for an hour they all settled down to watch Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull and that only happened because Yugi got fed up of the argument and just stuck the first DVD to hand on.

With Mokuba Seto and Raven.

All three of them where sat in a large living room it had white wall with pictures on them a book case in the corner a large flat screen T.V on the wall the in the centre of the room was a black glass coffee table with two leather cream sofas on either side of it.

"So you guys want to know what happened to me after you left" said Raven with a sigh

"If it's not too hard Raven " said Seto with a smile.

"Okay well after you two left I was depressed I kept getting into fights with the other kids I was skating on thin ice with matron when this American couple came to the orphanage.

(Flash back)

"Good Afternoon may I help you" asked Matron to a young couple.

"Yes where looking to adopt a child" said A young man of about 29 years old he had short black hair and had icy blue eyes he was wearing and black suit with a white shirt and a black tie.

"Really well that's wonderful if you come with me we can start on the paper work right now" said the matron.

The matron showed the couple to a small office with a desk and three chairs the wall where bare bar a few pictures neither the matron or the couple noticed a young boy of 7 years old hiding under the table

"Please take a seat" offered the matron while taking a seat behind her desk.

"Well let's get down to business we wish to skip all that paper work and just pick a child to adopted " said the young women she looked around the same age as the young man she had flaming red hair that was in a tight bun she was wearing a black a black dress with black high heeled shoes she was carrying a black clutch hand bag.

"I'm sorry but that cannot be done we need to follow the protocols " said the matron stiffly eyeing the couple.

"Are you sure we can't change your mind?" said the young man opening his brief case and turning to face the matron.

"I see I'm sure we can come to some arrangement then" said The matron after a few seconds while closing the brief case and putting down beside her chair.

"I knew you would see it our way" said the man with a tight smile

"May I ask you your names so I can introduce you the children?" asked the matron as they got up from the table.

"Please just call us Mrs. and Mr. smith" said the young man with a smirk

"I see shall we go then" said the matron heading down the corridor.

(End Flash back)

"It was shortly after that one of the younger kids came and found me and told me what was going on" sighed Raven.

"All of us kids went into hiding so not to be seen by the couple but they managed to find me and shortly after that I was taken away from the orphanage and was taken to America.

"I can't believe matron just let them do that I mean they could have been anybody" seethed Seto.

"So what happened after that Raven?" asked Mokuba hoping that if she carried on with her story Seto might calm down.

"Well everything seemed okay first they got me into a private school and brought me lots of stuff but when I brought home my first report card thing changed" said Raven with a shudder

She was quite for a few minutes until Seto broke the silence that had descended over the room.

"They beat you did they Raven" said Seto getting off the sofa and sitting next to his sister and pulling her into a hug.

All Raven could do was nod her head into Setos chest she couldn't trust herself to speak at the moment.

Okay everyone I wish to alplogise for the slow updates but I do not have a laptop at the moment as mine has died and I'm borrowing my mother's do update this chapter so please bare with me! thank you and please R+R!


End file.
